


Death

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel is injured. Fatally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

Leonard swears, his hands going red as he tries to stop the bleeding. 

Pavel shakes under him, whimpering at the pressure on his wound. “Lyonya, please.” The boy whimpers, his limp, cold hands landing on the man’s. 

Damn it. 

"It’s ower." The teen says, his breath coming out in short puffs. 

"Don’t say that. I can save you. You can’t die." 

"Leonard-"

"You can’t die." 

Pavel gasps, and Leonard realizes he’d pressed his hands harder into his stomach wound. 

"Leonard, please, stop." The boy begs, and Leonard finally lets his hands go limp. 

Pavel’s long fingers find his own, and they twine together. 

"I love you." Pavel says, his glassy eyes meeting Leonard’s. "I alvays vill." 

Leonard feels tears slip down his cheek, and he nods. “I love you too, kid.” 

The life drains from his beautiful eyes, and Leonard leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"Goodbye, Pasha." He whispers, and let’s his limp hands go.


End file.
